Our small moment of forever
by kolomada
Summary: A story in which they start their small moment of forever. LokexOC One-shot


**A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR LE-CHAN! ^-^ THIS IS PAIRING THAT MY BEST FRIEND REALLY WANTED TO SEE HAPPEN AND IT'S WITH MY OC AND LOKE AND I NAMED IT LOAN! (LOKExANDREA) SOUNDS CUTE RIGHT? **_**THIS WILL **__**NOT**__** AFFECT MY OTHER STORY WHAT SO EVER!**_** I HOPE YOU ENJOY! EVERYTHING'S IN ANDREA'S POV R&R! ^_^**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is my OC._

I woke up to another wonderful morning, still laying in bed I thought about what I could do today. Maybe I could go on a mission or maybe even go to the guild to train with somebody. Or just hang out with Loke, like I always do.I got dressed and headed out to the guild. Today was going to be a great day, I can just feel it!

I got to the guild and looked for my team, they still weren't there. I looked for Loke and saw him with his fangirls, I felt anger boil up inside me. Why was I feeling like this all of a sudden? I tried shrugging it off and made my way to his table. "Hey Loke! Are you busy? You wanna hang out?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm a little busy right now" he motioned to his fangirls, "Can we hang out later?" I felt a pain in my chest, I felt like my whole world crashed. Oh what am I saying! It's just one raincheck! "Yeah, sure whatever. It's cool" I could feel anger spreading through out my body. I can use this anger for training. I took a few steps away from Lokes table and called upon Ignis: "_I summon your power oh Holy Titan! Ignis!"_ Infront of me was standing a tall and handsome man, with black jeans, a red shirt, a black leather jacket and he had flames for hair, his eyes were the colour of the fire. "Hey Andrea! What can I do for you today?" He was always more relaxed with me then the other Titans, another reason why I loved him like a brother. "I would like the burn somethings." He looked at me with confusion, "What? Can I not train with my Flame Titan?" He laughed, "No, I'm not saying that. C'mon give me your hand, it will transfer some of my powers to you. When you get stronger we won't have to do this." I gave him my hand and we made our way to the training grounds. I could hear somebody think _Why is he holding her hand?_ I could sence rage emiting from the thoughts.

There were multiple training dumys set up on the training grounds ready to be used. "Now, Andrea. I can sence that you're filled with anger. Use that. See that dumy over there? Focus all of your anger on it and-" He didn't get the chance to finish before I lunged at the dumy with my fist now covered in flames. The dumy was instantly destroyed and my anger was decreasing. "Ok, good job. But next time let me finish ok?" He asked and I only laughed. We were practicing for a couple more hours until Loke came in and asked: " Hey Andrea, you've been at it for a while now, why not take a break" I didn't say anything just continued punching the dumys that just kept coming. "I'm free now, if you want to hang out. Silence again. _Why is she ignoring me?_ I could hear him think. At that moment my magic power left me and I was unable to move, I started falling to the ground but Ignis caught me. "Thanks Ignis" I gave him a kiss on the cheeck, "Do you think you can take me home?" He just smiled and nodded "You did good today. You deserve some rest" Loke stepped infront of the doors leading into the guild "I got her you can go back to your world now" He was sending death glares to Ignis. "Back off you oversized house cat. If she wanted your help she would have called out for you not me" Loke moved out of the way letting us pass.

We were halfway to my house until Ignis spoke up: "You might want to rethink your feelings for the orange furred cat" My feelings? Does Ignis thinks I like Loke? No it can't be. The only thing I like about him is his hair, and his eyes, and his personality... Oh shit I like Loke. "I like Loke" I said not looking at Ignis, "Yes, yes you do. Listen we're here, you go rest and I'll come by later to see how you're doing, alright?" He bend down and kissed my forhead. It was so obvious that I liked Loke, why haven't I figured this out already?

I was relaxing when I heard a knock on my door. When I opened the door I say Loke standing there looking at me with something I couldn't make out. "Is there a reason why you're ignoring me?" I looked down to the ground "You wouldn't understand" He doesn't like me back, I should even say it. "Try me." He said as he took a step closer, "I said you wouldn't understand!" I took a step back. "I said try me" he took another step closer, "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" I took a step back. This continued for a few more times until I felt my back press to a wall. "Tell me" He whispered in my ear. "I like you Loke, a lot. I really do. And I was jealous today when I saw you with your fangirls and then I got mad and now I ruined our friendship!" A few tears started to stream down my face as I looked down to the floor, not beeing able to look at him. I felt his fingers tilt my head to meet his gaze. "I like you too." He said it with a smile and leaned in and kissed me. He stayed over for the night. We slept in each others arms, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. This was our small moment of forever.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ^-^ ILY!**


End file.
